A Very Mysterious Relationship
by Alone234
Summary: Casey sees herself attracting guys that are obsessed sports freaks. She decides to take a chance with a guy on the internet, who is also an obsessed sports freak. Who knows maybe he'll be alright. Even if he doesn't want to give her his name. Mysterious.
1. Black Corset

a/n: This is a story that i thought of. I don't know if its okay. Why don't you tell me. It seems a little weird to me, but tell me if you want me to continue this or not.

Disclamer: I don't own anyone possibly the weird people that i make up but i'll tell you

* * *

Chapter: Black Corset

After a very long hockey game Casey was finally at peace at home. Everyone was asleep. It was just her in her room staring out the window gazing at the stars. Since her room was right next to Derek's she always heard his on going "love" affairs. The usual pounding noises for about 3 minutes. It was quite amusing to her to hear how long Derek lasted. The longest was 7 minutes. Then after they leave it sounds like crying. Not a girl by the way although it sure sounds like a girl. If he knew that she knew he'd be toast. But tonight, the sounds were different. It sounded like banging, it sounded like crying, but something was different. Something was wrong. She slowly crept out her room and tapped on Derek's door lightly. The door swung open and he pulled her in closing the door.

"Derek what are you doing?" She asked. The room was dark. The only light in his room came from his computer.

"I need your help with something." He said heavily breathing.

"With what you sick perv." She demanded.

Derek looked over Casey wearing a very sexy outfit. It was a black laced up corset with matching panties and her hair was hung over her shoulders.

"Wait, what the hell are you wearing?" He asked.

"I have to wear it." She said assuring him.

"Why must you wear it, what are you impressing the bed sheets cause I know your not getting any action."

"My therapist told me to wear it to gain my self confidence. Unlike you, the conceded jerk that you are, I actually have low self esteem. It's supposed to make me feel sexy." She said.

"Well it's not working." He said smirking. It actually was working. It was working on him at least. But who would admit that.

"Whatever, now what do you want." She said.

"I don't need your help anymore you helped me. Now leave we will never speak of this again." He said pushing her out into the hallway.

"What's there to tell we didn't do anything?" She said.

"Trust me Casey, you did a lot." He said then slammed the door.

Casey walked back to her room weirded out. She put that behind her and went online. She looked in her buddy list and no one was there. She decided to go into a chat room. She was that bored. She knew that nothing but pervs were on there but what else could she have done. As she signed on as **blackcorset101**, she heard the pounding in Derek's room again. _Eww, is Derek doing what I think he's doing? Eww, is that why he needed me? Oh my god I'm gonna puke. _She bent down in her chair her stomach was hurting. Then she heard a noise coming from her computer. Someone was private messaging her. She looked up and saw the screen name **Hockey4life. **_Just great…another obsessed hockey fan. Why do I keep attracting these guys? They're all into sports. First its Sam, then Lizzie's coach, then Max. If he's anything like Derek I'm going to kill myself. _

**Hockey4life: **Hey…asl

**Blackcorset101: **16/f/Ontario

**Hockey4life**: me too.

**Blackcorset101**: So you're a _girl _from Ontario?

**Hockey4life**: No, lol I'm a _guy_ from Ontario.

**Blackcorset101**: Really…and why don't I believe that.

**Hockey4life**: I guess you'll never know. So why is your name Blackcorset101 is it because you're wearing a black corset?

**Blackcorset10**1: Wow, you're really smart.

**Hockey4life**: I try.

**Blackcorset10**1: So what's your name _boy _from Ontario?

**Hockey4life**: Hockey4life

**Blackcorset101**: So I guess Hockey is your life.

**Hockey4life**: Yeah it is, that's all I do. I had a very tiring game today. It was so long. And I'm beat. I wanted to come on here because I was bored and you seemed pretty interesting.

**Blackcorset101**: Really so it wasn't the black corset thing going on that attracted you?

**Hockey4life**: Well, that too lol. So what's your name?

**Blackcorset101**: You don't give me your name, I don't give you mine.

**Hockey4life**: That's kinda cool though. This can be one of those weird things where we talk all the time and I don't know you're name. So tell me about yourself.

**Blackcorset101**: Well I'm a girl for one, I take my education very seriously, I'm a very deep person, I love tofu it's like my favorite, um and then there's my family. Nothing much you can say about them, except my annoying brother.

**Hockey4life**: What's wrong with him?

**Blackcorset101**: Well he's just annoying. I really hate him. I know its wrong but he just doesn't get me. I'm sure he hates me too but I don't mind. I have this favorite TV show called Life With Jared. It reminds me so much of my life. The whole dysfunctional family and the teens that hate each other. My family doesn't like the show because it sounds oddly like our own. Too much actually.

**Hockey4life**: your brother really can't be that bad. He has to have good moments doesn't he?

**Blackcorset10**1: Nah, not really it's really funny. He doesn't know this but at night I can hear him in his room with his "sluts" and he does them for like, 3 minutes and then cries. It's hilarious. If he knew that I knew he would honestly kill me lol.

**Hockey4life**: Wow, that's …very interesting. I don't want to be a dork or anything, don't tell anyone but I watch Life With Jared also. I hate Jared because he's such a bitch. Nobody acts like that.

**Blackcorset101**: My brother does.

**Hockey4life**: The only one that is kinda like my family is my sister. She's kinda like that but offish. See, Monica in the show is too stuckupish. I definitely know that my sister is a wild girl. She sneaks off all the time with my next door neighbor. Who is a girl. I've had these weird thoughts that they're lesbians.

**Blackcorset101**: So you get off on that?

**Hockey4life**: Kinda lol

**Blackcorset101**: Even though that is so wrong I have to laugh.

**Hockey4life**: Well, what can I say? Lol Anyway I'm really tired and I should be getting to bed.

**Blackcorset101**: Alright I'll talk to you later. Email me at Okay, good night.

(_Hockey4life has signed off) _

After the very interesting conversation with the very mysterious guy she lay in her bed happy. This guy was alright. Even though they didn't talk very long she was fine. Derek had finally turned off his computer probably watching porn and got in his bed. She hears everything that goes on in his room. As he probably hears everything that goes on in her room. He had stopped doing what he was doing about the middle of her conversation with the mysterious guy. She closed her eyes about to enjoy the silence before she went off to bed, when Derek was at it again. _God, can he stop? _


	2. Is he really Hockey4life?

a/n: Sorry guys i didn't really explain. When Casey heard pounding in his room she thought he was getting it on but it was weird to her. Derek was acually pleasing himself. Or at least was trying to. it sounded too weird to Casey becasue derek never really needs to do that because he has girls that would please him willingly. And she was wondering why she didn't hear a girl in there. And thats sort of the reason why he needed Casey. He knew it was sick but he just needed to see her and then he'd be able to please himself better. There were no other girls around. I hope I ended your confusion.

disclaimer: I don't own anything.

* * *

Chapter 2: Wait It can't be, is he really Hockey4life?

Casey woke up to a beautiful Saturday morning. She opened up her blinds welcoming the sun. She felt so great about her conversation. She went online again checking her email and saw a new email from Hockey4life. Blackcorset101. I had a really great conversation with you last night. I actually couldn't sleep after I was talking to you. I stayed up basically. I don't want to seem like some freak even though we just met but for some reason I feel like I no you already. So I decided to write you this email because I couldn't stop thinking. So hit me back when you get this.

-Hockey4life

Casey couldn't help but smile. She turned on her radio and started dancing, really getting into it. She didn't even hear Edwin calling her. He was calling her name 10 times until he decided to just walk in. And there he saw the hottest thing a 13 year old boy could see. Casey in her black corset dancing. She had a feeling that someone was watching and turned around to see Edwin with his jaw on the floor. Casey screamed too scared to move trying to cover herself with her hands. Derek had heard Casey screaming and rushed beside Edwin wondering what was going on until he saw Casey as well. Boy the Venturi brothers do have a lot in common because both their jaws were on the floor. Derek thought that Casey looked even better this morning than last night, well because he could actually see her. Lizzie saw what was going on and shook her head. She pushed Edwin and Derek out the way and went into Casey's room locking the door.

"Thank you so much Lizzie I was just freaked. I couldn't move. But once again you saved the day." Casey said hugging Lizzie.

"You know it's weird with you hugging me wearing that. So Paul still has you wearing it? Doesn't it seem weird to you?" Lizzie asked

"Yeah, but it helps sometimes. I mean after the break up with Sam I felt terrible you know that. And I really hadn't had a boyfriend since then, well except for Max." Casey said.

"What ever happened to you two?" Lizzie asked taking a seat at Casey's computer. She wasn't really listening to what Casey had to say, something had just caught her attention. An email from a Hockey4life. Where did she hear that email from? Its was so familiar.

"Well, Max and I are kinda still going out but not really. It's complicated. We had to take a break because the relationship was getting too intense for a week. I felt pressured. Not by him no way, just like we're moving too fast. And we both agreed and thought that we could get to know each other just a little bit more. So just in case we ever got to that big step in our relationship, it won't be weird. You know Liz?" Casey asked. She was changing out of her clothes she didn't care if Lizzie had seen her naked, they were family. She looked over at Liz who wasn't answering to see her, preoccupied in Casey's email.

"So Casey, whose hockey4life?" Lizzie asked in a mocking way.

Casey blushed and walked over to Lizzie. "Well, he's this guy that I just started talking to last night who is completely cool. He's into sports just like the other guys that I've liked but he's not weird like most of them. Or conceded. He seems smart." Casey said

"Right, well I guess you're gonna continue to talk to him right?" Lizzie asked?

"Well I guess so… I mean he seems great." Casey said.

"Casey you know what mom said about guys from the internet. They're perverts and I was in school and they had this assembly on teens online and I-"Lizzie was cut off.

"Lizzie you have nothing to worry about. You know who your sister is. A huge control freak, I'm not going to let some perverted old guy mess with me. I'm fine." Casey said assuring her younger sister.

"You know you're right, I shouldn't worry okay I completely trust you Case.' Lizzie said with relief.

"Good, now lets go downstairs and eat, I'm starving." Casey said on her way down with Lizzie.

When they got downstairs Nora wasn't there and neither was George. Its was just Marti, Derek and Edwin who were around the island eating cereal. Edwin looked up from his cereal smiling at Casey.

"You know Casey I don't know why you freaked out." Edwin said nudging Derek in the ribs.

"Well, because I didn't want anyone looking at me half naked!" Casey exclaimed.

"You let Lizzie come in the room with you! I was safely in the door frame that's not bad." Edwin said.

"Ed, there's a difference, Lizzie is family." Casey said not believing that Edwin could be so much like Derek.

"Well, Casey last time I checked, we _are _you're family." Derek stated. Casey shrugged it off and grabbed some cereal and sat there in a seat next to Derek smiling.

"What's got you all cheered up Spacey?" Derek asked.

"Casey's in love!" Marti shouted.

"So who's the unlucky guy?" Derek asked laughing at his joke.

"I don't know, she said.

"Wow, can you say slut?" He said slapping hands withEdwin.

"Oh yeah, well at least I'm not the sick perv who uses his sister to jerk off!" She yelled. Derek looked embarrassed and turned red.

"Derek you did that? That is soo gross!" Edwin said.

"What are you talking about Casey what…why…uhh…why would I do that I mean that's gross, Edwin upstairs." Derek grabbed Edwin and dragged him upstairs and closed his room door.

"What does jerk off mean?" Marti asked. Casey and Lizzie looked at Marti. _What if Marti mentions that to George? She would be in deep trouble. NO, No, NO, Derek would be in trouble. He's the one that does it. _

"Umm, Mari please don't say that or _Derek _will get in trouble. It's a really bad word." Casey said.

"But, Casey you're the one that said it." Marti stated.

"Yeah Marti, but Derek's the one that does it.

Marti took it into deep thought then galloped off like a pony. Casey sighed and then went back upstairs. It left Lizzie alone to do a little thinking with herself. She was becoming suspicious of this Hockey4life dude. Even though she promised her sister that she would trust her, she had to protect the one that she loved. She knew she heard that screen name from somewhere, just didn't' know where.

Upstairs Casey went online and found Hockey4life again. He was on. She sent him an IM asking what he was up to. He said nothing much, just hanging out in his room. Listening to A Static Lullaby. Derek was in his room listening to this weird song over and over and it was blasting. Casey practically knew the words from the song. There was one line that stuck out to her that she thought was cool. "And with the night pressing on, she weakens behind his eyes, she yearns for him inside her collapsing by the bedside". Yeah it was a heavy metal song but she started falling for it. It was deep a song.

Blackcorset101: I can't get this song out of my head, but I don't know who it's by or what the name of the song is. It goes. "And with the night pressing on, she weakens behind his eyes, she years for him inside her collapsing by the bedside."

Hockey4life: That's A Static Lullaby the song is called Eagar Cannibals. That's the song I'm listening to.

The world went black and white to her. She slowly looked at the wall that was shared with Derek's. Could it be? Could the sweet guy be Derek Venturi…her step brother? She was pissed. The guy kept sending IMs asking if she's okay why isn't she answering back but Casey just sat there. She tried to go in her mind_. It can't be Derek, that's soo gross. _She signed off and turned off the computer. Just then she heard the song come off but still heard a guitar part. Casey got up and went into Derek's room to see if he was on the computer. When she saw him he was on his bed playing the guitar.

"So you were playing the guitar part for Eagar Cannibals this whole time?" Casey asked.

"I don't talk to people who can't keep their promises Spacey." Derek said not even looking up at Casey. He was still playing and doing a great job at it. He almost nailed the guitar solo.

"I'm sorry Derek, I was just pissed because you're an ass! And what else would I think. You were in your room thumping around and then drag me in, look me over then push me out again. And then you went back to the thumping around. " Casey exclaimed.

"Wow you really think that I'm that a perv? You're the sick freak that actually thought that I was doing that. And that's who I am, Derek Venturi the ass I get it. You act like I never heard that before. Now be gone I have stuff to do." Derek said looking back at his guitar. Casey left and went into her room. She was so relieved that it wasn't Derek. If she had caught him on the computer she would have torn him to shreds. She needed a break all this stress was killing her. She decided to call Emily and go to another party. It was weird though. When hockey4life described his sister it was Casey on the inside, she did actually sneak out a couple of times. But while watching Life With Jared, Monica's character described Casey if someone was watching her. No on really knows who she is. It was time to do a little changing. She didn't want to be misread. If she were to ever meet Hockey4life, she would want him to see her as who she was, not the stuck up princess who she was pretending to be. I mean she really isn't a bad person. She just thought that she had to change when she moved in with the Venturi family last year. She wanted to be different and accepted. Little did she know that now a days, people accept slackers, not nerds. How did Casey end up being like Hockey4life's sister? I guess it's something to think about while at Emily's house. She went down stairs and put on her coat about to leave when Lizzie came in through the kitchen.

"Casey now I know whose screen name that is. I knew that I heard it from somewhere but then I remembered!" Lizzie shouted.

Casey turned around. "I really don't care anymore I think it's cool that it's a mystery to me." She was on her way out when Lizzie shouted the name and Casey closed the door. She stopped right as she was leaving the first step. _Wait…did Lizzie say Edwin?_ Casey walked back in the house slamming the door.

"What!?!" Casey yelled.

a/n: Please tell me what you think. There are going to be alot of twists and turns in this story there's going to be a little confusion and I'll do my best to explain all the way through.


	3. Edwin Venturi Must Die

a/n: hahahaha All I can do is laugh because you guys are going to be seriously confused.

disclaimer: Still don't own anything

* * *

Chaoter 3: Edwin Venturi Must Die

"Excuse me, did you just say Edwin? As in Edwin that lives in this house, as in your best friend who happens to be our step brother Edwin! As in the 13 year-"Casey was cut off

"Yes Casey I mean that Edwin. I knew that email address sounded familiar. That was his email that he barley used for access to his school account." Lizzie said. She saw Casey look like she was going to cry.

"I am going to kill him!" Casey shouted. She tore off her jacket and ran upstairs into Edwin's room and he wasn't there. She then ran into Derek's room and what do you know the little kid was there. Casey grabbed Edwin by the collar and threw him into the closet with her slamming the door.

"What the hell is your problem you sicko!" Casey yelled.

"What, what did I do?" Edwin asked scared out of his mind.

"Well, my friend told me that she met this amazing guy online as the name Hockey4life. I've just discovered that that's your screen name!" Casey shouted.

"Yeah it was." Edwin stated.

"Oh.My.God, do you know how gross that is?" Casey asked.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa Casey I said that it _was_ mine. I sold that screen name a long time ago." Edwin said.

"What do you mean you _sold_ it? How can you _sell_ a screen name?" Casey asked.

"Look, I sold it to someone in your school; I don't know who it is though. I got an email from them saying that they'd pay me 10 bucks if they could have my screen name. I happily accepted I collected my money through Derek and gave the person my password and everything." Edwin said.

"Der-ek!" Casey shouted. She opened up the closet and Derek fell to the floor. He was listening on the conversation.

"Great just the person that I wanted to see Derek!" Casey shouted getting on top of Derek straddling him.

"Look I don't know what you're talking about Casey! I don't know who the guy is either. I got a note in my locker that said to give this 10 bucks to your brother Edwin." Derek said.

"And why don't I believe that Derek. Knowing you, you'd take the money and not even think twice about Edwin. You'd say Edwin who." Casey now had Derek's hands pinned up behind his head. "Tell me now you little freak. I can't believe that guys would want to play with girls emotions like this. If my friend even knew that this was going on, she'd probably freak." Casey said.

"And who's your friend?" Derek asked cockily.

"Why on earth would I tell you of all people? I won't even tell Edwin. We never had this conversation. You never speak about this. I'm going to have to deal with this myself." Casey got up and kicked him in his side and flew to her room slamming and locking the door. She turned on the computer and in fact had received a new message from Hockey4life.

To: Hey?

Hey Blackcorset101 I was wondering what happened today. You signed off and I thought that I did something. If I did I'm really sorry. I usually don't say sorry to anyone it's just not me, but I'm saying sorry to you. By the way what does CM stand for in your email address?

Casey was so not going to answer that email. She was just about to turn off the computer when she got an IM. Of course it was from Hockey4life. Why was she obsessing over him anyway? She just met him_. Casey get it together. He's just another guy another random guy it's all okay. You can soo get someone else if you wanted to. It doesn't have to be this one guy. Why on earth did I want to go in the internet anyway? Curse you computer. _

**Hockey4life**: Umm You there?

**Hockey4life**: Hello? I see you online come on.

**Blackcorset101**: What?

**Hockey4life**: What did I do? You have me crazy out of my mind right now. I thought everything was okay.

**Blackcorset101**: Well, my friend told me something that upset me. Just tell me who you are. I know you're someone that goes to my school Why can't you just tell me your name.

**Hockey4life**: Because I don't want to. I like it this way. Look I don't know who you are either and I'm not complaining. Isn't it interesting to you.

**Blackcorset101**: This is all my stupid ass brothers fault. I hate him I really do. I want to kill him. I wish he died. Seriously me hating him is making me hate myself. No one on this earth should hate someone as much as I hate him. Its sinful I should go to hell.

**Hockey4life**: look calm down okay? I don't even want to know what he did because I would want to kill him.

**Blackcorset101**: Well then maybe I should tell you.

**Hockey4life**:lol

**Blackcorset101**: lol.

**Blackcorset101**: You know. Maybe its best if we stop this before it gets out of hand. I mean I really hate to admit this but I kinda have a crush on you and I keep having these weird fantasies about you. And I just met you, doesn't it seem off?

**Hockey4life**: To be completely honest. I have fantasies about you ever since last night. When I saw your name appear in the chat room I could just picture you in a black corset. And yeah I did dream about you.

**Blackcorset101**: Well do this then, we'll wait a week. We can't talk, no email, no IMs, no nothing. Don't try to figure out who I am and I won't try to figure out who you are. Then we'll come back a week later and see if there's something there.

**Hocket4life**: ….

**Blackcorset101**: What?

Hockey4life: Nothing I guess I can do this. Look I gotta go my brothers calling me

(_Hockey4life has signed off_)

Casey was kind of upset… no angry. She really wanted to find out who he was. She couldn't take this anymore. She hated surprises. Not knowing him made her depressed. That night she lay in her bed in her corset again staring out the window. And then it started again. Derek was in his room with a girl, she heard it. 10 minutes later and they were still going at it. Casey began to cry. She hated herself and her life. She hated being perfect. Even though she sneaks out with Emily all the time to go to random parties she's perfect enough to hide it and nobody finds out. She hated Derek. For some reason he was with whichever girl he was with and he lasted now 12 minutes. Everybody had something great going for them. And here she is 15 turning 16 in a month and her life is boring. She vowed she's not going to be the same anymore she's going to dress how she always wanted to dress…with edge. She'll have attitude and she won't care about herself anymore. Its seems as if she always cares about herself and that's she's selfish. No, she's going to change and she'll finally stop complaining about Derek. Why was she wearing the corset, she didn't need it anymore. She took it off and went into her draw and pulled a regular white T shirt.

The next day she woke up and looked at the clock which read 1pm. Wow Casey slept all morning. Derek then went in her room without knocking. When he came in Casey took a good look at him. He looked terrible. His eyes were red and blotchy.

"You're still in bed?" Derek said while sitting in her computer seat dragging it to the foot of her bed.

"Obviously, now what do you want?" She asked.

'We have a D Rock band rehearsal in 0:5 minutes. Sam and Ralph are going to be here. So get your lead singing ass down stairs I hope you stretched your vocal chords cause your going to need them." Derek said pushing her chair back and left.

_Since when was Derek serious about D Rock. Is he changing? And what for? I'm curious_. Casey got dressed but not in her regular preppy clothes. Last time that Vicky AKA Victoria was over she had lend Casey some of her clothes. Casey took one look at them and said that never in her life was she going to wear it but today was a different day. She put on some tight black jeans and a short tight black tank top. When she walked down stairs everybody was set up. Ralph had his drums and Sam was practicing a little on the bass. Derek was sitting on the couch writing on a note pad.

"So what's the big band emergency?" Casey asked. Everyone stopped doing what they were doing and gazed at the goddess in front of their eyes. Casey noticed and was quite flattered but still it was a matter of seconds until Derek said something negative about the way she looked. _Wait for it, wait for it. _

"Casey I wrote some new stuff. I was up all night thinking of this song and I finally got it." Derek said. Wow, Casey seriously thought that he was going to say something else.

"Then why do I have the thought that you were doing something else? Last night." Casey added.

"Well, why don't we save the ridiculous comments for a different time and how about you take your spot up there while I embarrass myself and sing this song for you guys. Derek pulled out the guitar and positioned himself on the couch. Then he began to sing and play. It melted Casey's heart. It sounded so beautiful and the words were so touching.

"_Hey, Hey, I've been thinking about you, the way you flip your hair, they way you act like you don't even care. I've only known you for 48 hours but damn I'm aware that I love you"_

Casey couldn't believe that Derek would write this and let her sing it. It was so beautiful. After he was done everyone gave him a huge applause. He turned around and saw George, Nora, Lizzie, Marti, and Ed all giving him a standing ovation. He was so embarrassed he shrugged it off and got up handing the lyrics to Casey.

"You think you could handle it?" Derek asked smirking. While he said this to her he looked over at Sam who was mouthing thank you. It took Sam all night to write those lyrics. He was just embarrassed to admit it.

* * *

a.n: Tell me what you guys think. I"m really looking foward to it. Am I confusing you yet? 


	4. You Take Everything From Me!

a/n: Hope you like this one. I know most of you saw it coming.

disclaimer: I don't own anything

* * *

Chapter 4: You take everything from me

Band practice went on great. Casey finally nailed the song and it fit so right with her voice. It's like that song was written for her, in more ways than one. Her feelings were in this song. She belted it out. And Casey usually doesn't sing rock music, at least she thought she couldn't. The last song that she sung with D rock really wasn't singing just yelling. Now with this one it was amazing. It sounded like A Static Lullaby and Amy Lee got together and wrote a song and produced such magic. Casey even sounded like Amy Lee. She wished that Hockey4life could hear this song. To let him know that it's about him. Its about falling in love with someone way too fast but hoping that it would last. And that's how she felt. Then it hit her how could she be so stupid? Who's the person that made this song? _Derek_ Why does everything seem to end up to him lately? Sam had dropped her off at the mall to meet up with Emily and they sat down in the food court and discussed her problem.

"What do you think Em?"

"Well I think that this guy sounds great but sounds familiar. And you say Derek wrote the song?"

"Yeah, weird, but it can't be him. And for some reason I think that he didn't even write the song because he was having sex last night with god knows who." Casey said.

Emily blushed a little. _Why did Emily do that? She must still be hooked on Derek. _

"Um, you heard him…last night?" Emily asked.

"Duh, all the time, his room is right next to mine. And the funny thing is that he usually lasts only 3 minutes but oddly he lasted 15. Weird huh?" Casey said.

"Yeah…weird." Emily agreed. Casey was just a tiny bit suspicious of Emily. Her voice suddenly dropped when Casey mentioned Derek's love affairs.

"Well, Casey we should really be heading back now, I have to help my mother study for her…uh…college class exam. I'm gonna be up all night with her." Emily stuttered out.

They left and when Casey got home dinner was waiting in the microwave, everyone else was upstairs. She sat there and ate. She had to think of the worst case scenarios. If Hockey4life was a girl, she's probably pee her pants. If it is an ugly wolf face dude, she's kill herself. If it was Sam, it would be weird. Thinking too much made her brain hurt. She retired upstairs with a nice hot shower and got in her bed. In the corner of her room she saw the corset. It was tempting she was so used to it, but she was a different Casey, this one didn't need it. She turned over and went to sleep.

In the middle of the night something fell. Casey woke up. She looked at the phone next to her it was 1 in the morning. Then she heard voices.

"Derek, we have to be careful, Casey told me that she hears you all the time. I can't get caught." The voice said.

_Oh my friend but you will _

Casey got up and opened up Derek's door, it wasn't locked. She walked right in, and saw Derek naked on top of her best friend.

"Oh, Emily scared that you'd get caught?" Casey yelled.

At the corner of her eye she saw a light go on in Lizzie's room.

"Casey please keep your voice down I will do anything." Derek pleaded still on top of Emily.

"No I will not keep my voice down. I've had enough of you and you being a jerk off to me. Always underestimating me. You have no idea what I'm going thorough. And I've heard you almost every night Derek. In here with sluts and you have added Emily to that. God Derek. You can't leave my stuff alone Derek." Casey yelled. Derek got up and wrapped the blanket around his waist.

"Casey please."

"No Derek you are gross and disgusting. I fucking hate you. You're dead to me." Casey said walking out into her room and slamming the door. Derek ran to her door knocking on it and finally gave up. When he turned around, George, Nora, Edwin, Lizzie and Marti were standing at the top of the stairs. Emily slowly crept out of Derek's room unaware that the whole family was there. George turned at saw Emily shocked.

"Emily please gather your things and leave now, I will cal your parents in the morning." Nora said coldly without looking at her. Emily vanished down the stairs crying. George walked over to Derek grabbing him by the neck and threw him downstairs. Marti heard the yelling and she was crying. So Lizzie tended to her sister while Nora knocked on Casey's door.

"Casey please opens up its me." Nora said. The door opened up and Nora walked in and turned on the light. Casey was on the floor underneath her window crying her eyes out.

"Oh, Casey I'm sorry about what happened. I'll make sure that Emily never comes over again. I'm going to call her mother tomorrow morning."

"Mom, I'm really upset. I have no idea why Derek treats me like this. You know, you probably could have had a totally different relationship if he wasn't a jerk when I first met him. He kills me everyday. He controls everything in this house and even my friends. Guarantee he probably doesn't even like Emily. Just using her like the other ones." Casey whimpered

"Casey, I understand your pain. (The sounds of two older men yelling were roaring though the house) George is taking care of Derek right now. Lets just make sure he doesn't kill him." Nora added. She rubbed her daughters head. "Well honey I see your not wearing your corset. You must be getting better."

"I'm trying mom. I just hope that all of this goes away by my sweet sixteen. I want the best mom. I want to be happier and not depressed. I want my emotions to mature and that Derek's comments or whatever doesn't affect me as much." Casey said.

"You know Casey I'm sure everything will be just fine. If you ever need help with anything I'll be there for you." Said Nora. She left Casey's room and went downstairs making sure everything was okay.

When her mom left Casey went to the computer and logged in. She was going to tell this Hockey4life dude who she was.

From: Hey

You know what. I've had a terrible night tonight. I caught my best friend with my brother. The guy I said that I hated and so I'm going to quite this game and tell you. My name is…

Casey's computer shut off and she wasn't able to finish her letter. She had to tell him though. She snuck out of her room an into Derek's room and turn on the computer. He had gotten a new message.

_There's always time for snooping_.

New Message!!!

From: Hey

Yo Derek! Band practice was awesome. You owe me big time for writing that song. Casey doesn't suspect a thing. How much longer are you going to pretend to be Hockey4life? I think soon or later she's going to find out. And when she does, just tell her the truth, that you love her. It's not that hard. Dude, we fought because I thought you were going to treat her like you treat Emily. But I understand that you wont so anyway, I'll catch up with you laterz I got to go. TTYL!!! 

Casey sat back in her chair. She read over the email a million times. This can't be. Derek? But if her loved me why on earth would he have sex with Emily? Derek's door opened and he came through and was startled when he saw her. Casey just wanted to cry as soon as she saw him. She got up and ran. Derek looked in his room and saw the opened mail.

"God damit Sam!" Derek yelled. He knocked everything of his desk matter of fact the whole room. He hated his life. He hated everything His dad kinda just beat the hell out of him Casey found out everything. From Emily being his friend with benefit to realizing that he is Hockey4life. This was the only way he thought he could get in her life and he fucked it all up. He got in his bed and went asleep. Hoping and praying that he wouldn't wake up again.


	5. In Flames

a/n: Sorry for delay. I wasn't too happy in this. Not really much happened. Its just Casey trying to find herself and ends up finding a new cute guy and a way cool friend. There are pictures of what trent and tammy look like on my profile.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

* * *

Chapter 5: In Flames

The next morning when Casey woke up she really wanted to start her life over. She woke up around 4 in the morning when no one was awake. She got up and grabbed her corset before she went down stairs and started the fireplace. If she was going to be a new Casey she had to start now. Once she saw the flames roaring she tossed it in watching it burn. It was sad, she was giving a part of her away but she had to. She had to make herself better.

Next thing to do now is to re arrange her room completely. She wasn't going to hide behind the girly girl even though that's who she was. That's all she ever was. She just loves pink and everything that has to do with it. She didn't want to be punk like she was before. Somehow she was going to make this work. She was going to fuse her girlyness with her gothic side (if she could find it again).

And who cared about Derek? Yes she was mad at him no, furious but she had to start over. And with starting over with herself she had to start over with…him. It's okay to forgive him, just not get any close. She wasn't going to keep anyone close to her at all. Only her sister and Nora. Everyone else is basically the enemy. She couldn't even trust her best friend, her only friend on the entire planet. She went upstairs and passed Derek who was on her way to the bathroom. _Why is he awake this early in the morning? _She went in her room and slammed it, locking it making sure he doesn't get any ideas and comes in. She didn't expect him to apologies because that's not him, but you never know. Some people change just like she did.

She went in her closet and took out everything that reminded her of her old self. That left…nothing. Okay maybe she kept a couple of jeans but basically everything was trashed. Then she spotted her diary. Where she kept all her feelings. She had to throw it away because in it was Derek and everything about him. Even her obsession with him. It was love she didn't like him, she was just obsessed. Also another reason why Paul ordered her to wear the corset. Obsession over him was eating her alive. She had to write more just to put an end to herself. So she sat down and she wrote for about an hour. About hockey4life about all her feelings about him. She had to end it all write here right now. Then along with the corset it will perish. A knock was at the door right when she was about to finish her sentence. It was Derek, she recognized his knocks. She could interpret the knock if he was jealous, angry, or sad. But this knock seemed desperate. _For what…me? _She got up from her desk and opened the door. He stood in the doorway in shambles.

"We need to talk Casey." Derek said solemnly

"There's nothing to talk about I don't care anymore." Casey said folding her arms

"So we're not going to talk about what happened last night about, what you saw in the email that Sam sent?" Derek asked

"Nothing happened and I didn't see any email. I don't no what you're talking about so since you can't come up with anything worth talking about I'm needed down stairs." Casey then pushed past him and continued downstairs leaving a cold mist in her place.

Derek noticed something different in her. Like she was completely different than the annoying girl that he sort of fell for. Well he didn't know that he fell for her until he met her on the internet. He met a different Casey. Talking to her online made him understand why Sam was in love with her, what she would be like if she wasn't his step sister. She was sexy. He was about to leave and go into his room when he saw an opened notebook on Casey's desk. He knew that snooping wasn't right but he had to know what she was thinking. He crept in her room and stole her diary making a dash in his room and locking his door.

After reading every word he was shocked. He couldn't believe that someone could hate someone else so much. It actually hurt him that she would think that way about him. He never hated her. He just liked to tick her off. He really didn't know what to think of her and all he could do was tease her. If he had known that she would feel that much hate he wouldn't have even started with her. He would stop talking to Sam after that email but it wasn't his fault. He didn't know that Casey would read it. It was know ones fault except his own. He crept back in her room and put the diary back in its place and decided to go to the library. If she wanted to change so could he.

Casey came back upstairs and took the diary and went back downstairs throwing it into the flames. After that she left. She noticed that Derek's car was gone too. Hopefully she couldn't bump into him. She decided go to the mall, and buy some clothes. She first store that she decided to stop at was Hot Topic. She looked so out of place in that store. She was still dressing in preppy clothes. As she was skimming thought the very cute selections she spotted this guy that was totally cute. He worked there. He had bright green eyes with black short hair with red in the front. He was tall, lean and had a lip ring. She would never go for this type before. His pants were so friggen tight, tighter than hers. _Is he gay?_ She tried to make eye contact but he wasn't having it. He was helping some emo chic and flirting with her. Casey decided on a cute outfit that fitted her.

She picked out an Atreyu tank top. It was white and the lettering was black. And the skirt looked kind of slutty to her. It was way short and way tight. She had to see what it looked like on her though. So she picked it up and went into the dressing room and tried it on. She wasn't sure though what it was supposed to look like. She ventured out of the dressing room and spotted the cute guy. He was cominv over.

"Hey I'm Trent. You find anything you like?" He asked

"Well yeah I found this but I don't know how it looks on me." Casey ansered

"I think it looks great on you and you like Atreyu? I love them." Trent said. Casey didn't even no what the hell Atrey was, she just thought it was some kind of brand.

"Oh Thanks well I'm Casey. You look around my age I never saw you in school." Casey said.

"Oh, I'm a freshmen in College I'm actually 19 well 19 tomorrow." Trent said.

"Wow, I'll be 16 in a month." Casey said shyly looking down to the floor.

"That's not that bad I thought that you were my age actually." Casey and Trent both shared a small giggle.

"You know I might actually need your help. I don't know what I want to get this outfit looks great but I've never shopped in this store before." Casey said.

"Maybe my sister can help you she works here too I'm not too good with helping girls pick out clothes. I like them in the clothes and I can see if it looks right but that's not my department." Trent said. He then pointed his sister out and waved her over. She then came over and Trent explained to her what Casey needed. Casey took a good look over Trent and his sister. Her name was Tammy. She looked pretty cool and emo like her brother. She walked around with Tammy and picked out a bunch of clothes. When she put her regular clothes back on Trent was shocked.

"Oh so that's who you are? There was this girl staring at me and it was weird now it's not so bad after all." Trent said smiling. Nah Trent can't be gay. She was starting to like this guy. Tammy seemed pretty cool she could be her new friend and Trent was way hot he could be her boyfriend. Every thing was falling into place. She was going to have the best party ever, the best life ever. All thanks to Derek. I guess there's good in him somewhere.

a/n: Please review it makes me happy i love them. Just please please please please!!!


End file.
